The present disclosure relates to a composite operating device that is used to operate an electronic apparatus installed in a vehicle or the like.
Conventionally, among operating devices that are provided in various electronic apparatuses, a composite operating device including an operating member that is operable to rotate about a specific axis of rotation and also operable to slide in a direction orthogonal to the axis of rotation is known. For example, when installed in a vehicle such as an automobile, such a composite operating device is used to operate a car navigation system, a seat of the vehicle, or the like.
For example, JP 2008-135324A discloses a composite operating device including an operating member that is operable to rotate about a specific axis of rotation and also operable to slide in a direction orthogonal to the axis of rotation, a slider that rotatably retains the operating member and slides in the same direction as a sliding direction of the operating member in conjunction with a sliding operation of the operating member, an inner circumferential ring that retains the slider so as to allow the slider to slide in the sliding direction, and an outer circumferential ring that holds the slider from both sides in cooperation with the inner circumferential ring so as to restrict displacement of the slider in a direction away from the inner circumferential ring.
JP 2008-135324A is an example of related art.